DMC: Clash of Altrarsierpe
by ARCYM00
Summary: The King of Hell, Altrarsierpe, was betrayed by his most trustworthy general, and was thought to be dead. However, his descendant lives, and is gathering an army of Devils to rock the earth of Hell... But how, will his descendant succeed? WARNING: BLGLBG


**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! It's Arcym here! This is my first story, and... to be honest, this isn't exactly an original idea- no wait, please don't leave yet! Let me finish this!

**[DMC: Clash of Altrarsierpe]** is set in the same universe as the Devil May Cry series, though, this is set in another timeline, another country, and another perspective. The cannon characters in DMC will not take part in this fiction, though their names will be mentioned (since it's the same universe anyway? w). Therefore, somehow, I'm kind of troubled by whether to stuck this into , or , since it's not an original fiction at all but it's not THAT fanfiction since it has nothing but all original characters...

Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this story nevertheless =3

Another thing that I would like to say, is the huge amount of Japanese words that I've written in here. The translations/literal-meanings are stated at the end of each chapter, so don't worry if you don't understand them =3

Now, enough of my notes, it's time to rock and roll! DDD

* * *

It had already been centuries. The Former Emperor of the darkness Hell – Altrarsierpe – has been long forgotten from the surface of the Hell. His existence, covered up and replaced by the new Emperor of the Hell – Mundus, the Prince of Darkness. However, the devil's strength was still be feared by those who still remembered him. The power, that controls over fellow Devil's body, turning them into his own special weapons, slicing through the battlefield like cutting butter. He was never been thought to be defeated…

…alas, he was betrayed, by his most trustworthy general.

Yet, that didn't mean that he was gone forever, for his blood still remain in this earth. The descendant was still alive and kicking, currently making a huge ruckus that was able to shake the whole Hell.

The name of the descendant is…

** Mission 01 : I Am **_**Start…**_

"Guah!"

An escaping figure, rushing through the darkness of the back alley, smashing down several trash cans that blocked his path.

"Ha… Ha… Haa…!"

The yellow eyes were showing fear, even in this figure of a demon. What, on earth, was a demon fearing of?

"T-That girl… is not human!"

A girl? What girl could possibly do such stuffs, you may ask? Was she a teenage girl with pale, white, short hair waving in the darkness, crimson eyes glittered dangerously at her prey, with a long coat of burning red covering her arms, black top covering nothing but only her boobs, and that shorts that shown out everything but around her private part? Oh, and not to mention that pair of boots that she's wearing and the interesting cloth that covered from her knee to her boots…

Wait.

"Of course I'm not a human."

The girl that was mentioned, exactly described as above, was standing – no – stomping down at the fleeing demon's head to the hard ground. She wore a cold smirk on her pretty face, showing out a sharp fang as she laid the blade right beside the demon's face.

"A-ahhh…!" The demon gaped as it saw the girl of his nightmare, couldn't even make a single word out of it, until he noticed that the blade was lifted upwards from the side view from that pitiful position. "N-no wait! Please stop! Have mercy!"

"Mercy? Hmm… I wonder…" The huntress' smirk was even wider, and wicked.

"PLEASE! I-I-I… I will do anything!" The demon begged over the girl that seemed to be younger and smaller than it in size. What could possibly turned this demon into such cowardice behavior over a girl?

"Well… if you can answer my question," The girl's eyes rolled to a side, pondering if she should do this. The demon noticed that the blade was lowered down once again, and sighed in relieve for a moment.

"S-sure! Any question!" Well, at least the demon looked joyful right now, as if he has already survived his death.

"Fine then," The huntress smirked, looking at the demon. "Then tell me… Who am I?"

"E-eh?" The demon was puzzled. Not just that he didn't know the answer, but he was curious about what kind of people asking such question. "W-well… I don't know…?"

The answer had made the girl twitched, and sighed, before she flashed out her usual cold smirk. "Da yo ne…"

The demon felt that the pressure on its head was gone. It honestly thought that it's save for now… until he saw that she lifted up her katana once again, right up towards the air, and ready to swing it down.

"W-w-wait! I really don't know about it!"

"Jya, shinde tte mo ii ja…"

"GWAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Before the demon tried to escape again, the blade had already slashed through its gore body, splattering its disgusting blood over the walls of the black alley. Though, in the next second, both the body of the demon and the bloods were burst into white flames, turning them into ashes in just a few while. The demon's existence was erased, and so was the evidence that someone was killed in this place.

"Yappari Kagura wa zurui ne…" Another voice of a female echoed in the darkness, though there's no sign of another living creature around this area. Not even a pest or an insect. Just the white-haired girl, and the sword in her hands. The voice was pretty childish, but not until the point where it's a kid's voice. "You really have no mercy at all towards them… Oh, by the way, it's the 60th devil you've been asking for your identity, and the 60th devil that doesn't know who you are."

The girl twitched as she heard the other female's voice. "Shut up En, I don't _need_ you to remind me." She glared at the katana hardly, as if she's expressing her anger, or even communicating, towards the weapon. The odd part was, the katana suddenly ignited in flames! As if it's reacting towards the way that the girl's talking to it.

"Kagura, how many times have I told you! My name, is Enkai-Ryuuou! Not 'En'!" The mysterious voice yelled back at the huntress, as the white flames burned stronger and stronger.

"Hai, hai, En…" The girl, who had been referred as "Kagura", only stared away from the katana with an annoyed face, while sighing at the same time.

"Hai-" The voice answered with a cheery tone at first, as the flames burned gently, "-tte!" before both the tone and the flames turned furious and burst out in an enlargement. The female was obviously angered, and the burning flames expressing the emotions of the tones. " 'En' janaku, Enkai-Ryuuou da! Semete 'Enkai' wo yondette!" The sparkles from the flames coincidentally hit the face of the wielder of the sword, and she certainly wasn't looking happy.

"Wakatta wakatta!" Kagura wiped off the burned spot on her cheek with the white glove on her empty hand, seeming truly annoyed by the current situation. She then looked at the katana once again, and emphasized: "Enkai."

"Yoshi," Enkai's voice was satisfied, and the flames were put out from the katana.

"Yeah, good," The white haired girl rolled her eyes as she slowly sheathed the katana back into the saya. "Luckily you didn't hit my clothes…" She gave the katana an irritated look. "But the face still counts."

"Gomen~ Shouganai da mon~" Enkai apologized… halfheartedly, in her sing-song tone. "Who told you to call me 'En'?"

"Ah, sou," Kagura started to walk out from the dark alley, but her face was still irritated. "Anyway, I wasn't expecting flames to hit me, or **you** to hit me."

"I didn't do that…!" The katana answered, before hesitating, and continued the next line in a quiet manner. "Or at least, it wasn't intended to do so…"

"Sssssssou kai…?" The huntress's face twitched more. She's looking more and more dangerous right now. "Forging Hammer wa dou kana…?"

"Iyaaaa! Sore dake dame!" The voice of Enkai had became horrified as she almost screamed like an epic I-Saw-A-Ghost-Scream. "Itai dakara…"

"Ha! That's a good joke, for weapons," Kagura scorned, walking down at the bar beside the theater.

"I'm not joking! It's true!" Enkai yelled again – not horrified, but angered – as the katana seemed to be trembling from it's sheath in protest.

"Oh, come on. If it was really huuuuurting the weapons, how they can become an actual weapon, or become sharper and stronger?" Kagura scoffed, before she stopped and grinned evilly. "Oh wait… I _know_ now. Like the old saying, 'No pain no gain' eh?"

"Yeah, that's it- NOT!" The katana screamed, shaking more violent as it protested. "I do _not_ need the damn hammer or any forge to keep me good in shape or stronger! Just the blood of the devil! I am far more better without them! I-"

"Hai, hai, En," Kagura, with her usual ignorant face, partially ignored the Enkai's speech and walked into the bar.

"-can even manage without you! I-" Enkai stopped as she realized that Kagura was not listening, and calling her "En" once again. "MADA?"

"Shut, Enkai," The girl hushed the katana as she entered the bar. Looking around, there were a lot people in that bar, dancing, singing, drinking, gambling… There were also people fighting on the center of the bar, with glasses and bottles, kicking and punching each other. Kagura slid through the crowd in her usual manner and found a seat near the bartender.

"A bottle of beer," She spoke to the bartender, while shifting her place for comfy. The sword was placed on the table before the bartender.

"Coming right up," The bartender, a huge grinning man, went off after getting her order, leaving only Kagura alone… with the sword with her, of course.

"You shouldn't drink before… no, you're 18 now. But you still shouldn't drink, you know?" Enkai's voice complained softly, only enough for Kagura to hear.

"Oh shut up, you're not my mom," Kagura hissed, reaching to the glass bottle the bartender brought to her, and opened the bottle cap, gulped in the liquid inside the glass bottle.

"But I'm your guardian…" Enkai murmured (she may be pouting) softly in disappointment, tend to save the line to herself. But Kagura heard.

"Gomennn dakedo, ima wa tada no katana dake," Kagura commented coolly, before she took a sip of the beer.

"Gu-ah! Sore wa _shitsurei_ na!" Enkai yelled rudely, and loudly, which brought up some people's attention towards Kagura's direction. The huntress frowned for a while, hissing about her current situation, before turning back at those people, giving a "What are you looking at" look. They were, obviously, felt threatened by the dangerous crimson aura that Kagura unconsciously emitting, and quickly turned away from her. As their sights gone away, Kagura hissed again.

"Stop doing that. You're making me embarrassing, _guardian_."

"Huh! Yeah right. You never see me as a guardian before."

"That's because you're just a damn katana my dad left."

"*gasp* For goodness sake, I'm a keepsake from Kishuu-sama, which is passed down by generation, since Sendai no Ou-sama defeated me-"

"Excuse me, are you Kaenboshi Kagura-san?" A softer feminine voice came from behind, which made Enkai shut immediately and Kagura to turn her head to see who is it. A deep purple long haired girl was standing behind them. She was too, a teen, but obviously she didn't seem like the type that would enter a bar… and especially _this_ bar where it's crowded with rowdy people around, shouting and fighting. Her green eyes glowed brightly despite the dimness in the bar, plus her skin was as white as snow, which, Kagura noted in mind, would scare off the kids if this girl suddenly appeared in the dark. Might qualify as a scary ghost, too.

"Yeamdawanyufynin (Yeah, I'm the one you're finding)," Kagura answered - like a mumble, as she stuck all the words together quickly – as she took a sip from her bottle.

"…Erm…" The girl blinked for a moment at the "mumbling" as an answer, slowly catching what Kagura was talking about. "O-Oh! I-I would like to talk to you in… erm… private…" As she finally understood, she spoke softly once more towards the white-haired girl in front of her, while looking around the bar with much horror as a plate just flung past through her head – nearly escaping a squeak from her mouth. "C-Can we get to a silent place…?"

"Sure, right after this…" The huntress nodded, gulping off her beer, then put down the empty glass bottle on a note. She then slipped down from the seat and guided the girl. "Ikou."

"H-Hai!" The girl squealed slightly as she saw another object was being thrown towards her direction. The two of them skipped through the crowd safely (mainly lead by Kagura) and got to the outside of the bar. They walked along the street, quietly, without one sound, save for the clicks from the shoes they're wearing. The street lights were glinting above them, with some not even functioning at all. They came across a lot of closed shops along the way, before stopping in front of a large wooden door with ancient runes carved on, which looked like a westerner's apartment, plus the flashing sign in above – Nakiteiru Majuu.

"Na, ki, teiru… Majuu… Crying Devils?" The girl whispered in curious. She wondered the meanings behind the sign.

"Sou, here we are," Kagura smirked coolly at the girl, before facing the door. "Nakiteiru Majuu."

* * *

The girl sat on the sofa, studying the surrounding of the room. It's like a huge guest room, though it's a office. From the door, on the left, there were sofas and a huge wooden table, plus a television with DVD sets along with DVDs underneath the television stand (The girl: Is that Dra*** B*ll?). On the right, there were various instrumentals, with a huge speaker on the side. On the center, there were a desk along with a computer, papers, and a telephone, plus a wooden chair. The floor was wooden, and the wall was cement. There's only one big fan on the center of the ceiling, with 2 long lights. There's also a door, at the back of the right, and a staircase links to the upper floor at the back of the left.

"I wonder where did she get all the money for those instrumentals…" The girl pondered in awe, unconsciously speaking out her thoughts out loud. "Including that huge speaker… I never imagined one to get those…"

"I worked for everything I owned here," Kagura's voice echoed from behind of the girl, which made the girl to jump. Her voice, unamused, like the usual cool and casual. "For the speakers, I'm a sound lover, that's why I bought it."

"O-Oh… I see…" The girl heave a sigh in relieve. _And I thought she got it with something else…_

"Satte, let's talk about business," Kagura sat down at the sofa, speaking as if she's ordering a beer. A cup of hot liquid is placed in front of her. She grabbed the cup and took a sip, before staring at the girl.

The moment was cold and silent, as none are speaking. Kagura just stared at the girl, who looked blur. She suddenly realized what Kagura was waiting for and reacted.

"A-Ah! Yes. Business. Right. That's what I came here for," The girl uttered nervously. After calming down, she cleared her throat and began to talk. "Actually, Kaenboshi-san-"

"Kagura," The white headed girl blurted out a word coolly from her mouth after some minutes of silence. "Just call me Kagura." _By the way, that girl's suuuure a slow one…_ Kagura commented in her mind.

"H-Hai, Kagura-san," The girl uttered again, before she continued to speak. "As I was saying, I would like your assistance in my job- Oh wait, I haven't introduce myself! My name is-"

"Naoki. Hanazawa Naoki. The most famous dancer in the Red Alley who always gets _all _the attention," Kagura took a sip after finished the girl's sentence, or rather, teased the girl with the comment, with her usual cool voice, making her seemed unamused or didn't meant to tease her at all.

"M-Most…? All the… attention…?" The girl flushed in red, and wordless for a moment, before she calmed herself down and continue. "A-Anyway, as I was saying, again, I need your assistance – or rather, I need your strength," The girl took a breath, before continuing. "I am attacked by a crowd of devils…"

"Oh?" Kagura raised her eyebrow in amusement. She never thought that a dancer could be life threatening, especially by devils. Well, unless they're performing some weird rituals. _Not that this klutzy girl could do it though… But who knows what's beneath the cover? _Once again, Kagura made a sarcasm comment in her mind.

"Yes, I'm severely in danger right now… Or rather, those around me are in danger…" Naoki muttered. Her eyes were full with fear and sadness as she recalled back her memories. "During the past few days, my camp have been attacked by the pack of devils… They killed some of my friends during that day, while I escaped from the camp. They continue to hunt me down, even when I came to here…" She shook her head off of her sad memories. "Then, I saw this advertisement of Devil Exterminating by Kaenboshi Kagura, you, and I decided to find you to help me exterminate the devil…"

"Advertisement…?" Kagura raised her eyebrow again, in curiosity. "Odd… I never placed any advertisement before…"

"You didn't?" Naoki shocked. "Then…" She headed for her pocket, grabbing a paper out. "What is this…?"

"Hmm?" Kagura took the paper from Naoki's hand, before the paper burst into flames. "What-"

Slowly, the flames formed into shapes… or rather, letters. It was a sentence saying: **Kaenboshi Kagura, meet me at Kusabana Garden.**

"W-What?" Naoki was too stammered to say any words as she saw a series of supernatural stuffs happened before her eyes. Kagura, however, had no shock at all. Instead, she frowned, and frustration was seen on her face.

"That bastard…" Kagura muttered in anger. She then faced towards Naoki, looking very sympathetic towards the girl in front of her. "Gomen Naoki. It wasn't you that cause the trouble…" Kagura then turned back from Naoki, walking towards the huge door. "It was me."

Kagura slammed the door behind her, and walked off.

* * *

Kusabana Garden, a huge garden full with greens and beautiful flowers, along with several benches. A fountain was also found at the center of the garden, with trails of stone roads circling and linked with the other parts of the garden. A tranquil silence filled the garden, until the grasses are disturbed by someone. The grassy sound was getting nearer and nearer to the fountain, before stopping its movement when it reached a bench. The red coat flowed like waves as the wind blows. The red eyes glanced through the ground with anger. One hand rested on a katana, ready to draw it out from its sheath.

"Kaenboshi Kagura, the devil exterminator!" A deep and loud voice echoed around the garden. Both soft and loud devilish laughter were heard all around the garden, which seemed to be coming from a lot of creatures.

"You who killed my brother, I thank you for your help. Now, without him, I'm the next heirloom in the family!" The voice, once again, rang in the garden, followed up with a wicked laughter. "Now that your role is done, I can kill you now!"

A claw suddenly appeared from behind, heading towards Kagura's direction in a high speed. Kagura, however, disappeared from sight of the attacker and landed a kick on its head. Several other devils came out from the shadows and charged towards Kagura.

"Enkai-Ryuuou," She mumbled softly as she drew out Enkai from her sheath. Her eyes were pure furious, and very irritated by this group of demons.

"OOOH!" Enkai yelled as she ignited herself with flames – white, pure, flames that will purify all darkness and burn all evil to ashes.

"KIRI!" Kagura exclaimed as she swung the katana in front of her, slashing through the bodies of the demons for a several times naked to the human eyes, before turning around to land a slash on a demon that's trying to sneak up on her. She did not speak of any other words as she was mercilessly killing off the first batch of demons coming towards her, burning them into ashes before the others could even react. When she's done, the white haired huntress spun Enkai playfully with her hand, before pointing the blade towards the other demons.

"Come on."

The demons let out a battle cry, before charging towards her. Now, it's from all sides, even from the air, leaving no space for escaping. But Kagura didn't need any escape at all. What she needed right now was nothing but to kill and destroy these filthy creatures. She thrust Enkai's blade to the ground, and yelled out: _**"Byakuen-HA!"**__,_ where a huge pillar of white flames burst and surged from the ground, burning all the devils around her into ashes. Screams of painfulness were not be heard, as it came too fast and burned too instantly to even let them blink, let it be screaming or even evade from the sudden burst of flames.

The large one which stood behind to watch the battle was deeply stunned by the strength of the teenage girl in front of it. Just in a few minutes, its group of 50 demons were gone. What's left behind were just a pile of ashes. The mastermind was too shocked to do a thing, and the first thing it thought of was only…

_Run!_

Despite that the devil was not attacking, Kagura would still gave no mercy, for it was, nonetheless, the mastermind behind all of this. Hurting innocent people, having sinful thoughts… _I, Kaenboshi Kagura, will not tolerate this devil! _With that, she disappeared from her current position, and appeared above of the fleeing devil. Her legs smashed down on its head from above, and stamped on its head on the ground. She placed her katana near to the devil's neck, threatening its life.

"P-Please! Have mercy!" It pleaded, feeling her frightful strength suffocating it. "I-I will do anything!"

"Then answer me this, who am I?" Kagura asked. Her voice sounded as forceful and cold as usual, to the demon of course. Yes, she never gave any good attitudes towards the devils, or rather, her opponents. Not even once. She was always hateful and merciless when it came to this sort of evils.

"Y-You're K-Kaenboshi K-Kagura!" The devil exclaimed in a very shaky voice, didn't dare to even open his eyes to look at anything at all, not even thinking about escaping.

"And…?" Her head raised up a little, looking down at the devil even more. Her eyes gave out a snobbish and hatred feel, and for the devil, it was VERY frightening.

"A-And… And… And… A devil exterminator!" The devil was trembling even more right now, feeling the urge to gulp but couldn't, since the aura that the female's giving out was too strong for him to comprehend.

"And?"

"And…? And… And… And…"

"AND?" Kagura snapped, her blade was even closer to the devil's neck, desperately threatening it to answer her question. She couldn't wait anymore. She couldn't tolerate it anymore. She was losing her composure, from listening to this wrenched creature and to kill him right here once and for all!

"I-I don't… know…" The devil whispered softly, and fearfully. It dare not look at the female that's stepping on its head. It dare not to oppose. It dare not to question. It just hoped that the devil exterminator will spare its life… somehow, some way.

"Oh…?" Kagura laughed, in a _very wicked_ way. She snickered, as she began to talk. "I'll tell you who am I: I am Kaenboshi Kagura. I am a devil exterminator. I am the _descendant_ of the _former_ King of Hell – Altrarsierpe, who was _betrayed_ by its most trusted general – _Mundus_, the _current_ King of Hell, the _Prince_ of Darkness, the _Liar_! _The Betrayer_!" Kagura yelled out loudly with all her hatred and might as she spoke of the devil that she hated the most – Mundus. "And _you_ shall forever remember this, even to your grave, get it?"

"Y-Yes!" _A descendant of the former King of Hell? I thought he was dead? No way… I thought it was just a legend! _The devil thought in mind after he blurted out an answer to Kagura.

"Good. Now you can _die_," A swift swing from her katana, the head of the devil beneath her dropped out from the neck. She swing off the blood on the sword, before sending white flames to the dead devil.

"Heh, this is the 61st, but the 1st to hear your identity," Enkai's voice echoed around the garden after its long during and after the battle.

"Yeah, I just snapped and tell him everything," Kagura sighed as she put back Enkai to her rightful sheath.

"Or maybe it wasn't such a bad idea," Enkai beamed. Kagura raised her eyebrow at her comment. "I mean, maybe those who knew about Sendai-Ou-sama will come, right?"

"Yeah… maybe…" Kagura smiled weakly as she looked to the sky.

"Today's sky is full of stars…"

"Yeah… Something good might happen soon…"

"Haha, yeah right…"

"I'm serious here!"

"Hai, hai, En."

"Yamerou!"

"No, En."

"Yamerou tte!"

* * *

"Eh?" Was the only thing that Kagura blurted out when she entered her office, or rather, her home. Sitting on the sofa was Naoki, who had not left yet.

"You're finally back! Thank goodness, I thought you were killed!" Naoki saw Kagura back, and immediately rushed towards her, with a _gravely _worried face. "I've been waiting for hours!"

"Uh… Erm… Maa…" _I'm already done in half an hour, actually…_ Kagura gave a nervous laugh, eyes dare not meeting with Naoki. _I can't really say that I went to the bar and have some drink there, right?_

"Anyway… You killed it?" Naoki asked Kagura. She examined Kagura's clothes. There's nothing on it at all. No cuts, no bruises, no nothing. _Don't tell me she get lost to find there and never did fight the devil… _Naoki sweat-dropped at her own thought.

"Yeah. Like beans," Kagura gave a very confident, yet casual cool smirk.

"Like… beans?" Naoki gave a curious look. "Do you mean that you crush them like beans?"

"Err… Yeah… I guess…" Kagura gave another nervous laugh. _Actually, it's a slang for "very easy" in Malaysia… Heh, internet influences… Guess it has become my everyday-speech eh?_ Kagura thought while giving another dark and nervous grin, leaving Naoki, who have absolutely no idea of what's happening, looking at Kagura curiously.

"Erm… Kagura-san?" Naoki asked. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Eh? Ah, iie, nandemo nai," Kagura gave her trademark cool smile to assure that she's back to normal.

"H-Hai…" Naoki sighed in relieve. "Well, looks like you finished my request… How much do I need to pay?"

"Pay?" Kagura chuckled, sitting on the sofa. "Iya, you don't need to pay."

"Eh?"

"Just assume… that is my hunting game," Kagura smirked as she closed her eyes. _I'm the one who cost your friends' life anyway… How can I cost you on that one?_

"Oh…" _Luckily she didn't ask for money, I don't have any…_ Was what Naoki thought, in relieve.

"By the way…" Kagura opened one eye.

"Hai…?" Naoki answered softly in curiosity. _Don't tell me she wants me to work for her…?_

"Seemed like your friends are finding you," Kagura closed her eyes again, smiling.

"Eh?" Naoki opened the office door, and gasped in joy as she saw a bunch of people were running towards her direction.

"Oi~! Nao-chan~!" The bunch of people yelled towards Naoki.

"Minna…" Naoki closed her mouth with her hand. Tears running out from her eyes. She slowly walked towards them, closing the door behind her, and was hugged by her friends.

"Mou, why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"We can help you, don't you know?"

"Don't place all the burdens on your own!"

"Nao-chan! I miss you~"

Kagura listened to their laughing and happy chattering. She smiled weakly as she walked towards the switch, switching off the electrics in her apartment (to save money), and walked upstairs. Upstairs, the walkway was just enough for two slim people to walk at the same time. Facing the stairs was a bigger room with a wooden door, whereby on the left, joined side by side with the left half of the huge room by the door, was another room, smaller, with a metallic digital locked door.

"Heh, feeling lonely?" Enkai's voice echoed through the upper floor.

"You think someone like me will feel lonely?" Kagura gave a smirk before walking towards the wooden door and twisted the brass handle, entering the room. The room was huge, with another door on the right. On the left was a queen sized bed with a mini table on the side, and a closet in front of the mini table. On the front of the bed was a window with deep brown curtain. Facing the door was a set of speakers (smaller than the one downstairs) on top of a table with a lot of disks stuffed beneath its glass door.

As Kagura walked towards the speaker sets and just about to find a CD, before she heard a yell from outside the window. She looked through the window and saw Naoki and her friends were waving at her. Kagura smiled as she saw Naoki mouthed "Arigato" towards her. She nodded at them before shutting the window curtain.

"Maa, at least they did have gratitude," Enkai's voice rang again, in amusement.

"Yeah…" Kagura stated as she put down Enkai down and searched for a CD. "Oh, and you can release yourself now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Enkai's voice rang again, before the katana itself glowed in white light and enflamed itself, before it shone again and the light formed a humanoid figure. The figure then formed hands and legs, then some linings of some certain attire were seen, before the lights faded off and revealed a mature female with long white hairs wearing a dark red kimono with white dragon patterns. As she stretched herself, her wondrous breast was seen carried by her slim body, and her smooth skin added a bonus point of how much a beauty she was, despise the roughness around her long nails. The childish expression on her face didn't hide the dangerous factor behind her orange demonic eyes plus her tiny fangs, and the obvious oddness of the white dragon horns she had.

"Ahh~ I love my human form the best!" The dragon lady, in Enkai's voice, beamed with cheer as her pale dragon tails whipped around joyfully. The lady, though looked really mature, but really acted like a kid.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kagura simply said and inserted a CD into the player, which played a soft music. She was just about to reach the other door, but she was suddenly hugged by the dragon lady from behind.

"Ano ne… You still have me," The dragon spoke softly as she hugged Kagura tighter. Kagura blinked for a few moments to this surprise, but slowly gave into the motherly-feel that the supposed-guardian was trying to give towards the cold girl.

"…Wakatteru yo… Enkai," Kagura chuckled for a second, and looked towards the ceiling.

"Arigato."

* * *

"Oh? Descendant of the legendary king of hell, Altrarsierpe?"

"Yes master, I just get the rumor from the devils in Kuromichi. They doesn't appear to be lying. She even killed some great gangs of devils in the area…"

"Heheheh… This is going to be interesting… Bahaodin!"

"Lord Vadrant."

"Go and fight the decendant. Do not kill her, _yet_…"

"Yes sir."

_ Mission 01: I Am …Complete._

_

* * *

_

**~OOC Time~**

En: Oh yeah! First chapter of Devil May Cry – Clash of Altrarsierpe! How do you feel about this chapter? Was it good, or bad?

Kagura: *act coolly* I have a good time in there. I kick asses. Ha.

En: Yeah, with me- *suddenly realized* Hey, why am I called "En" again?

Kagura: *shrugs* En is much more cuter than Enkai.

En: *act sweet* Oh really? *enraged* NOT! I don't like the whole 'En' thing! I have a very cool name – Enkai Ryuuou! Why should I have that puny and stupid nickname?

Kagura: *raises eyebrow* Oh come on, everyone knows that THAT is too long. *shrugs again* I shorten your name for everyone's sake, let them to remember you and call you easier.

En: *turns sweet again* Ahh… So kind of you… Do I need to thank you?

Kagura: *smiles "sweetly"* Of course, En.

En: *trembling* Y-Y-You… *snapped* YOU! I'm your _guardian_ for _goddamn_ sake! Respect me a _little_ would ya?

Kagura: *emphasizes* Nnno. ( Not typo!)

En: Why you- *being held back by various other devils* You will regret this!

Kagura: Thanks my minions. *receive glares from the devils, but she doesn't care* Jikkai, DMC Clash of Altrarsierpe – You Found Me. Stay tune folks.

En: *was dragged to a side* KAAAAGUUUUURAAAAAA~~~~!

~Owari~

NOTE: The below was to those who really didn't understood what I'm saying. Note that they're not exactly what the Japanese meant like, okay?

**Japanese Literal Meaning in Phrases:**

"Da yo ne…" - I knew that

"Jya, shinde tte mo ii ja…" - Then, you can just die.

"Yappari Kagura wa zurui ne…" - Really, Kagura is bad

"Hai, hai, En…" - Yes, yes, En.

"Hai- -tte!" - Yes- -not! ("tte" in this case, Usually used when you're making a joke, lol)

" 'En' janaku, Enkai-Ryuuou da! Semete 'Enkai' wo yondette!" - Not 'En', it's Enkai-Ryuuou! At least call me 'Enkai'!

"Wakatta wakatta!" - Okay okay!

"Gomen~ Shouganai da mon~" - Sorry~ I've no choice~

"Sssssssou kai…?" - Oooooooooooh yeah...?

"Forging Hammer wa dou kana…?" - How about Forging Hammer...?

"Iyaaaa! Sore dake dame!" - Nooooo! Nothing but that!

"Gomennn dakedo, ima wa tada no katana dake," - I'm soooorry but, you're just a katana now."

Sore wa shitsurei na! - Well I'm so sorry about that!

Sendai no Ou-sama - Previous Lord King

"Ikou." - Let's go.

Satte - Now

Yamerou - Stop it

Yamerou tte - I told you, stop it

Daijoubu desu ka - Are you alright

Iie, nandemo nai - No, nothing at all

**Learn Romanji A Chapter:**

Yoshi - Good

Saya - Sheath

Sou – Yes/Oh

Maa - Well

Minna - Everyone

Mou - Oh

Iya - No/Nah

Mada – Again/Still

Arigatou – Thank You (Pleeeeease don't tell me you don't know about this. =w= )

Gomen – Sorry

Gomen nasai – Sorry (In polite)

Jikkai – Next Chapter


End file.
